


Una vita normale

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Love, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Sin poderes ni complicaciones con el Grial, Arturia y Gilgamesh son un matrimonio que lidia con otro tipo de problemas.





	1. Round 1: XXXXX tira la toalla

Arturia y Gilgamesh llegaron a la entrada de la residencia de los Elish y de inmediato, el rubio sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco.

—¿No deberíamos llamar? —preguntó la mujer.

—Es la casa de mis padres, no tiene importancia —contestó el rubio y luego, simplemente abrió la puerta.

Cuando ingresaron, no percibieron ruido alguno.

—¡Madre! ¡Lugalbanda! —gritó Gilgamesh, pero no hubo respuesta, así que tomó su teléfono celular y revisó sus recados.

—El último mensaje de mi madre dice que fueron a la florería, supongo que aún no han regresado —Le dijo a la rubia y luego dio un par de pasos para quedar detrás de ella y atraparla en un abrazo—, así que, te lo pregunto esposa, ¿qué podríamos hacer para entretenernos mientras llegan? —Lanzó su pregunta, en tanto comenzaba a besar el cuello de la mujer.

—¡Gil, es la casa de tus padres! —espetó la mujer intentando zafarse de las cálidas manos de su marido, sin embargo, éste no se movió ni un centímetro ni abandono sus claras y fervientes intenciones.

—Ajá... —murmuró el rubio, quitándole importancia al asunto de su ubicación.

—Podrían llegar en cualquier momento —dijo ella para persuadirlo, pero su tono de voz no fue lo suficientemente convincente y Gilgamesh sonrió anticipándose a la victoria.

—Entonces démonos prisa —sugirió el hombre.

—Gil... —Se quejó la ojiverde girando el rostro para mirar al rubio detrás de ella, más fue interrumpida por unos labios adueñándose de los suyos, quitándole las palabras, el aliento y la resistencia de una sola vez.

.............

En la sala de estar, en una pequeña mesa donde descansaba un florero vacío y un teléfono fijo, la mujer de Elish estaba sentada con la falda levantada y las piernas separadas mientras su esposo, de pie, la embestía gentilmente. Habían elegido hacerlo sobre el mueble junto a la ventana, así, la cortina semitransparente los ocultaría y ellos podrían estar pendientes del momento en que llegaran los padres del rubio en su auto.

La sala de estar, poco a poco fue volviéndose más cálida y ruidosa, al ritmo que la joven pareja incrementaba la velocidad y la profundidad de sus movimientos.

—Oh Arturia, me vas a volver loco ¿lo sabes? —preguntó un Gilgamesh extasiado en el oído de su esposa mientras la abrazaba y luchaba por no perder el aliento.

—Siempre has estado loco ¡mmm! desde que te conocí lo pensé ¡sí! loco y arrogante ¡Ah! —La respuesta de la rubia fue una mezcla de coherencia, gemidos y placentera verdad.

—Mujer obstinada, sólo puedo estar loco por ti —respondió el rubio forzándose a no gemir ante su inevitable orgasmo y luego, sólo unos segundos después, perdió la batalla dentro de su esposa— ¡Uffffff! —resopló con fuerza y jadeó para componer su respiración.

Arturia no estaba mejor, su frente estaba sudorosa bajo su flequillo, sus mejillas notablemente encendidas, sus labios ligeramente inflamados y abiertos mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones con preciado aire.

Cuando lograron relajarse un poco, se acariciaron y se besaron de manera suave y tranquila, disfrutaban de su cercanía, sin prisas ni preocupaciones, enfocándose sólo el uno en el otro, hasta que...

—Ejem... —El sonido de un carraspeo los hizo romper el beso de inmediato y abrir los ojos con absoluta sorpresa. El rubio giró la cabeza, a la vez que su esposa se movía un poco para mirar a quien había llegado.

De pie, en el umbral de la sala de estar, estaba ni más ni menos que Ninsun con un ramo de rosas blancas y una cordial sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer mayor, se conservó en silencio y caminó hacia la cocina dándoles tiempo a los esposos para separarse y ponerse presentables.

Mientras se acomodaban la ropa y se secaban el sudor con un pañuelo, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, no hacía falta, ambos se conocían lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando el otro. Por una parte, Arturia se sentía completamente avergonzada y culpable, si ella se hubiera resistido con más firmeza a las ganas de su esposo, no habrían terminado teniendo relaciones en la casa de sus suegros y peor aún, ser descubiertos, en definitiva tendrían que disculparse, quizá incluso comprarle una nueva mesita de teléfono a Ninsun.

Por otra parte, Gilgamesh estaba irritado por haber sido interrumpido en un hermoso momento de intimidad con su esposa, además estaba molesto consigo mismo por no percatarse del instante en que sus padres habían llegado, él había estado atento en todo momento y nunca escuchó el ruido del auto estacionando. Con ese pensamiento en mente, antes de dirigirse a la cocina, hizo a un lado la cortina y miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que además del suyo, no había otro auto.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó el rubio a su madre cuando entró a la cocina de la mano de su esposa.

Ninsun, quien estaba cortando los tallos de las rosas con un cuchillo para que cupieran bien en el florero, levantó la cabeza para ver a su hijo quien tenía un gran gesto de molestia en el rostro y a su nuera, quien se notaba profundamente avergonzada, tanto como para no despegar los ojos del suelo, evitándola a ella. La mirada de la mujer mayor se posó en las manos tomadas de la pareja y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—Al salir de la florería, lo mandé al supermercado a comprar algunas golosinas para Arturia, así que yo regresé a pie —dijo con un tono de voz amable.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —dijo la rubia de ojos verdes sin ocultar la culpa en su voz y procedió a pedir perdón por lo sucedido —y disculpe por... —Pero fue interrumpida.

—No pasa nada querida —contestó anticipadamente la mujer moviendo una mano en ademán de restarle importancia al asunto, e iba a continuar hablando hasta que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y dejó el cuchillo para tomar el aparato—. Es Lugalbanda, discúlpenme un momento —dijo y se dispuso a contestar la llamada.

—_Sí, ya están aquí, te dije que serían puntuales_ —Ninsun empezó a caminar, pasando por un lado de su hijo y su esposa para salir de la cocina.

—_Por cierto, Gil y Arturia están trabajando muy duro para darnos un nieto ¿no te da gusto, cariño?_ —preguntó muy alegre causando que a la rubia de ojos verdes se le subieran los colores al rostro y que Gilgamesh la soltara para seguir a su madre hacia la sala. Unos momentos después regresó a la cocina de donde su mujer no se había ido, sino que había continuado con la labor de Ninsun de cortar los tallos de las rosas y ahora estaban perfectas para ser colocadas en el florero.

El rubio miró a Arturia un momento con el ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos y recordó el día de su boda, haciéndolo sonreír y luego se puso serio, pues sabía que después de todo lo ocurrido, su mujer seguramente estaba más que incomoda y apenada.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —Le preguntó de manera relajada mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Sería grosero irnos antes de la comida —contestó ella dejando las rosas sobre la mesa— más bien, deberíamos disculparnos en serio por lo que hicimos —dijo la mujer con la voz cargada de seriedad.

—No te preocupes —Gilgamesh se acercó a ella— a decir verdad mi madre está fascinada —comentó avergonzado por la actitud de Ninsun ante la situación; para ser sincero, el rubio hubiese preferido que su madre les gritara o les diera un discurso sobre lo incorrecto de sus acciones, eso sin duda hubiera podido manejarlo, pero la actitud tan amable y permisiva de Ninsun sin duda lo ponía nervioso, e inevitablemente lo hacía pensar en la razón de fondo.

—¿Cómo sabe tu madre que estamos intentando tener un hijo?

El rubio fue sorprendido y sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por la pregunta de su esposa, pero rápidamente se compuso y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

—Conoces a mis padres, son personas sencillas y tradicionalistas, como soy su único hijo, su sueño siempre fue verme felizmente casado y que les diera muchos nietos —dijo y luego posó una mano en la mejilla de la rubia— así que, cuando al fin, tú y yo nos decidimos, los llamé para contarles —Gilgamesh vio como la rubia alzaba una ceja y supo de inmediato en lo que estaba pensando—. Nos decidimos meses antes de enterarnos de la enfermedad de mi padre, así que, ni se te pase por la cabeza que te presioné para tener hijos por esa razón —dijo con completa seriedad en su semblante.

—No pienso eso Gilgamesh, a mí me gustó la idea, tener hijos fue algo que decidimos juntos —Arturia acarició la mano de su esposo que estaba sobre su mejilla— sin embargo, me siento un poco triste por lo de tu padre —La mujer ofreció sus sinceras palabras, este era un tema delicado, el cual casi no tocaban, sobretodo porque el rubio Elish no era bueno expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo con Arturia...

De un momento a otro, Gilgamesh abrazó a su esposa y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—Aún no quiero hablar de esto —le susurró—, es doloroso —confesó, sorprendiendo ligeramente a su mujer, ella sabía que el rubio no le diría esas dos simples palabras a cualquiera, él jamás admitiría una debilidad ante nadie, ante nadie que no fuera ella y, conmovida le devolvió el abrazo.

—Entonces no hablaremos de eso, hoy vinimos a pasar tiempo con tus padres —dijo la rubia con entereza y Gilgamesh besó con delicadeza su frente.

Con el ánimo mejorado, Elish se decidió a cambiar de tema a uno que quizá era un campo minado, pero estaba realmente interesado, así que esperando no toparse con una mina, miró fijamente a las dos preciosas esmeraldas espesas y oscuras que eran los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

—¿Tú no le contaste a tu madre que tenemos planes de hacerla abuela? —preguntó y por un momento, la rubia se estremeció para luego asentir con la cabeza y desviar la vista hacia las rosas, luego tomó un respiro para comenzar a hablar.

—Me dijo que no podía arruinarle así la vida, que me pensara mejor eso de tener hijos, que seguramente me eres infiel con tanta mujer bien proporcionada se cruza en tu camino, que no debía de confiar en ti para una decisión tan seria y luego me dio el número de la clínica donde se esterilizó luego de tenerme a mí —Arturia permaneció estoica, pero su esposo sabía que se estaba reprimiendo, así que la tomó por el mentón para hacer que lo mirara y una vez sus ojos se posaron en sus ojos carmesí, habló.

—Y ¿crees en lo que te ha dicho? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá mi madre nunca cambie y sé que las cosas que dice son a causa de su dolor, pero también sé que no son verdad, confío en ti Gilgamesh —dijo con tranquilidad haciendo que el pecho de su esposo se llenara de orgullo y su corazón de felicidad y sinceridad.

—No te ofendas Arturia, sé que Igraine es mi suegra, pero no la quiero cerca de nuestro hijo, ni siquiera la quiero cerca de ti —comentó el hombre esperando que la rubia no saltara a defenderla, no obstante, ella no quería tener una discusión, quería que fuera un día tranquilo, feliz. De cualquier modo, cada vez que hablaba con su madre, Arturia se distanciaba más de ella, poco a poco estaba cansándose de la pésima actitud que tanto su hermana como Igraine guardaban para ella y por extensión, también para Gilgamesh.

—Aún no tenemos ningún hijo —comentó la rubia en tono divertido, enfocándose sólo en una parte de las palabras de su esposo.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo —contestó él y plantó un beso en su mejilla que la hizo sonreír y voltear ligeramente, buscando sus labios.

Ninsun entró en ese momento y volvió a carraspear causando que la pareja se separara.

—Necesito usar la cocina, si necesitan privacidad pueden ocupar alguna de las habitaciones —comentó feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro y les guiñó un ojo. Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y Arturia volvió a avergonzarse.

La tarde transcurrió en un ambiente agradable, Lugalbanda llegó al poco tiempo y se puso a platicar animadamente con todos a la hora de la comida, rememorando alguna que otra anécdota sobre su hijo que logró incomodar al rubio por tantas memorias que él no quería que su esposa supiera y que ella escuchó con mucha atención sin poder evitar reírse de varias.

Luego de la comida, Lugalbanda les propuso ver algunos vídeos viejos que él mismo había grabado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sobre todo Arturia que tenía cierta curiosidad por la infancia de su esposo.

Las dos parejas se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor; Gilgamesh tenía firmemente abrazada a su esposa mientras esperaban a que Lugalbanda pulsara el botón de inicio. En la pantalla, en una imagen de baja calidad se veía un pequeño Gilgamesh sonriente con las manos escondidas detrás.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

—_Espera creo que ya está grabando, ¿cuál botón dijiste que era?_ —Era la voz de un Lugalbanda más joven.

—_El que está debajo de tu dedo, querido_ —respondió la voz de Ninsun que no aparecía en la imagen.

—_Oh sí, ya está grabando... ¡Hola hijo!_ —exclamó la voz masculina de quien sostenía la cámara.

—_Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, desde aquí les habla Gilgamesh_ —contestó el niño rubio de manera educada y amable mientras sonreía.

|||||||||||||||||||||

Arturia estaba más que sorprendida "¿quién es ese niño?", se preguntó, "¿en verdad es Gil?", la rubia no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su marido quien ya la estaba mirando a ella con una ceja alzada y un gesto de molestia al ver la expresión de infinito asombro de su mujer.

—¿Qué significa esa cara Arturia? —preguntó con voz seria y al no obtener respuesta de la rubia quien no salía de su incredulidad, sonrió con descaro— Sé que es sorprendente lo poco que ha cambiado mi carácter a través de los años —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, a lo que la rubia volvió a mirar la pantalla donde la versión modesta, gentil y educada de su esposo seguía hablando y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento había cambiado tanto.

||||||||||||||||||||||||

—_Dinos Gil ¿cómo es tu chica ideal?_ —preguntó la joven voz de Lugalbanda, a lo que el rubio de facciones suaves y ojos brillantes pensó un momento poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla.

—_Mmm, creo que para mí tendría que ser una chica linda, que sea tranquila, como una flor que nace y crece en la naturaleza_ —dijo y miró hacia el cielo.

||||||||||||||||||||||||

De pronto, el viejo Lugalbanda que estaba sentado en el sofá a un lado de Ninsun, pausó el vídeo y dirigió su mirada a su hijo y a su nuera, su atención se centró especialmente en la rubia.

—La primera vez que Gil te trajo para que te conociéramos, de inmediato supimos que serías la elegida ¿verdad Ninsun? —La voz del hombre era clara, amable y su esposa tomó su mano mientras también posaba su mirada en la rubia y asentía con la cabeza, sonriendo al estar de acuerdo con Lugalbanda.

—¡Ha! Obviamente, yo siempre tomo las mejores decisiones —dijo de pronto Gilgamesh con su característica voz arrogante. La rubia rodó los ojos ante la irrupción de su marido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, así que recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su cónyuge mientras terminaban de ver las viejas cintas.

Unas horas después, luego de una agradable plática entre ambas parejas, Arturia miró su reloj de pulsera y se asombró por lo tarde que era.

—Ya está oscureciendo, deberíamos irnos Gil —Le dijo al rubio, pues no quería manejar en la carretera tan noche; éste estaba por darle la razón a su mujer y comenzar a despedirse de sus padres, cuando Ninsun se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué no se quedan? —preguntó de forma amable— quizá tengan suerte —dijo de manera sospechosa haciendo que la joven pareja se mirara el uno al otro con curiosidad, a lo que la madre de Gilgamesh sonrió anticipadamente y luego se dirigió a Lugalbanda— cariño, ¿recuerdas donde concebimos a Gil, fue en la sala o en la cocina? —preguntó como si nada, a lo que Arturia ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa y su esposo se levantó de su asiento terriblemente molesto.

—¡Nos vamos! —espetó el rubio en voz alta, tomando a Arturia de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la casa. 


	2. Intermedio: rosa, azul o nude

Gilgamesh encontró a su esposa en la habitación de la casa que él utilizaba como estudio cuando llevaba trabajo a casa. 

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó a la mujer— Hoy has estado muy callada —comentó expectante y ligeramente preocupado por la contrastante actitud de la mujer en los últimos días.

—En el bebé —contestó la rubia que se hallaba sentada junto a la ventana de la oficina mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de cinco meses.

—¿Te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que vayamos al hospital? —preguntó ansioso mientras se acercaba a ella apresuradamente.

—No, no es eso, estoy bien —declaró la mujer tranquilizando al rubio— lo que me intriga, es que aún no sabemos su sexo —dijo y dirigió su vista a la forma redonda que ahora formaba parte de ella...

Hacía unas semanas, a mitad de la ecografía, la médico fue llamada a atender una emergencia, por lo que la revisión de Arturia fue terminada antes de tiempo y como la doctora no había visto ninguna anomalía en el feto, decidió no reagendar la cita de los Elish hasta el siguiente mes.

—Bueno, en la siguiente consulta seguro que nos enteraremos —dijo el hombre para calmar la inquietud de la ojiverde.

—Pero casi no le hemos comprado ropa, Irisviel y tu madre no dejan de llamarme a diario para preguntarme, están ansiosas —dijo feliz y soltó un suspiro; su voz tersa consiguió aminorar la latente preocupación de Gilgamesh, quien se sentó a su lado en el pequeño sofá para dos y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—¿Y tú madre, no te ha llamado? —preguntó curioso al darse cuenta de que la rubia, sólo había mencionado a su mejor amiga y a Ninsun. Arturia desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y no dijo palabra alguna, lo cual fue interpretado por su esposo como una señal de que ella no quería hablar de ese tema; de hecho, estaba casi seguro de que su mujer y la madre de ésta, habían tenido una fuerte discusión en cuanto la rubia de dio la noticia de su embarazo.

—Aún no tenemos esa conversación ¿verdad? —preguntó animado el hombre, esperando distraerla del tema de su madre— Con razón sentía que me había olvidado de algo —dijo más para sí mismo— y bien ¿qué te gustaría que fuera nuestro bebé? —cuestionó colocando una mano sobre el prominente vientre en el cual crecía el hijo de ambos.

—Lo que sea está bien —contestó la rubia dejando de ver la ventana para mirar a su marido. 

—¿En verdad no tienes una preferencia? —insistió el hombre de mirada candente. 

—¿Tú, sí? —preguntó ella, a quien de pronto le había entrado una gran curiosidad por conocer la respuesta del rubio. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual, como vamos a tener más hijos, es obvio que a la larga tendremos tanto niños como niñas —contestó de manera casual, a lo que la mujer alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo decidimos que tendríamos más? —indagó. 

—¿No quieres más? —preguntó sorprendido.

Arturia esperó un momento, esperaba que el hombre estuviera bromeando, pero pudo verlo en sus ojos de inmediato, Gilgamesh hablaba en serio.

—Aún no doy a luz y por lo que me han contado tanto Iri como tu madre, estoy pensando seriamente en una cesárea —dijo ella con seriedad, esperando que su esposo entendiera su punto.

—Oh vamos mi amor, eres una mujer fuerte, estoy seguro de que podrás traer al mundo una decena de hijos como si nada —comentó el hombre animado. La rubia le dirigió una mirada que le dejó claro que ella también hablaba en serio, así que Gilgamesh optó por abordar el otro asunto que ocupaba la mente de su mujer—. Bien, ya retomaremos ese tema luego, pero ¿por qué te inquieta lo del sexo del bebé? Podemos vestirlo de cualquier color —dijo tranquilo.

—Lo sé, pero Iri está muy ilusionada con que sea una niña, cada día me envía fotos de vestidos que quiere comprarle y Ninsun quiere un nieto varón que vista overoles.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos recordando el álbum de fotos familiar de los Elish, donde había montones de imágenes de él de bebé, vistiendo esos horribles petos azules que tanto le gustaban a su madre.

Arturia se caracterizaba por ser una mujer demasiado cortés que siempre pensaba y se preocupaba por las preferencias de los demás, por esa razón, no era de extrañar que los deseos de Irisviel y de Ninsun la estuvieran afectando tanto. 

—Quizá sea mejor que lo dejemos andar desnudo —dijo el rubio esperando hacer reír a su mujer y ponerle fin al asunto, pero ella sólo lo miró con un gesto reprobatorio.

—No —dijo y soltó un suspiro, entendía las intenciones de su esposo, pero justo en ese momento con la carga hormonal, los síntomas del embarazo y el estrés que le producía la expectativa del parto, la rubia no podía reírse tan fácilmente—. En fin, supongo que aún nos queda tiempo para enterarnos —dijo levantándose—, voy a estar en la cocina, tengo antojo de algo dulce —comentó y se inclinó un poco para besar la mejilla de su marido antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero al pasar al lado del escritorio del rubio, sin querer tiró unos papeles y unos sobres con su abultado vientre; la mujer estaba por agacharse pero fue detenida por el rubio.

—Yo los recojo —dijo él acercándose y rápidamente levantó las hojas y los sobres, pero de entre ellos, uno llamó su atención por el logotipo de que tenía impreso y lo miró un segundo—. Oh, esto era lo que se me estaba olvidando —dijo enseñándole el sobre a su mujer, quien de inmediato reconoció de donde provenía—. Llegó esto del hospital hace unos días, supongo que es una factura —comentó el rubio empezando a rasgar uno de los lados del sobre.

Mientras, la rubia decidió retomar su camino rumbo a la cocina, pero justo en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina, escuchó a su marido llamarla.

—Arturia —La mujer se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia él, expectante—, abrígate, vamos a salir —dijo él, a lo que la rubia mostró un gesto de sorpresa y el rubio optó por responder a su obvia duda— iremos a comprar mucha ropa para el bebé —dijo aumentando la confusión en la mujer— toda de color rojo —declaró el hombre antes de pasarle la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano. 


	3. Complejidad

Gilgamesh iba manejando atento al camino, mientras en el asiento del copiloto su esposa que ya llevaba un rato callada, al fin rompió el silencio entre ellos.

—Gil ¿estás enojado? —preguntó mirando su perfil de semblante serio.

—No, sólo que no quería venir y menos después de lo de la mañana —contestó sin apartar la vista del camino y la mujer suspiró recordado el suceso.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Esa mañana la rubia y su marido se alistaban para salir, hoy era el cumpleaños de la madre de Arturia y como cada año habría una gran fiesta para celebrar la ocasión en la residencia Pendragon._

_—Arturia ¿has visto mi bufanda café? —preguntó el rubio a su mujer, quien se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en la habitación._

_—Está en el cajón de tus corbatas —respondió la ojiverde moviéndose para mirarse desde distintos ángulos. _

_—¿Vas a ir vestida así? —preguntó el hombre luego de inspeccionarla un poco._

_—¿No me veo bien? —cuestionó sin dejar de ver su imagen en el espejo. Gilgamesh se acercó y se quedó justo detrás de ella para verla a los ojos en el reflejo._

_—Sí, pero esa gabardina no es caliente, te vas a congelar, hoy va a nevar ¿por qué no te pones un abrigo grueso? —preguntó._

_—Porque se me va a notar más el vientre —dijo la mujer acariciándose, a lo que el rubio la miró con incredulidad. _

_—Arturia, tienes ocho meses de embarazo —comentó el hombre que no entendía las acciones de su esposa._

_—Lo sé —dijo ella desviando la vista y fue justamente ese gesto el que la delataría._

_—¿No le has dicho a tu madre, verdad? —preguntó de pronto Gilgamesh, a lo que la mujer se puso nerviosa y no atinó a decir palabra alguna— ¿Y qué crees que va a decir cuando te vea? —Le cuestionó y ella no ofreció respuesta— Bueno, espero que no planees decirle que te acabas de enterar ayer —dijo el hombre con sarcasmo y molestia, dispuesto a irse a buscar su bufanda— ¡Ah! Y ponte un abrigo —Le habló con tono serio haciéndole saber que abrigarse bien no era un tema a discusión. _

_Luego de eso, los esposos habían estado un poco distanciados, sobre todo Gilgamesh, quien parecía estar bastante molesto._

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—No quiero que te estreses, conociendo a tu madre, va a hacer un gran alboroto del cual te vas a sentir culpable, luego yo me voy a enojar con ella y luego tú conmigo y quién sabe qué hará la venenosa de tu hermana para fastidiarnos —dijo el rubio y resopló— Pffff ¿por qué me fui a casar con una mujer con una familia tan conflictiva? —Se quejó esperando sonar divertido y aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos, pero en cambio, Arturia permaneció callada y volteó su rostro hacia la ventana del auto fingiendo ver el paisaje.

El rubio conocía tan bien a su esposa que supo de inmediato que ese comentario la había herido, así que se orilló y apagó el motor.

—¡Hey! No es en serio, me habría casado contigo aunque tuvieras diez hermanas locas —Le dijo pasandole un brazo sobre los hombros para acercarla a él y aunque la mujer no lo alejó, tampoco dijo palabra— ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa? Siempre podemos enviarle a tu madre su obsequio —Empezó a susurrarle su plan—, podemos darnos un baño caliente y repetir lo de ayer —dijo con una voz sugerente que hizo sonrojar a la rubia, no obstante, logró alejar de su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. 

—No —contestó la mujer y el rubio hizo un puchero apartándose de ella. 

—Sólo quiero que este día termine pronto —dijo la rubia, esta vez lo miró a los ojos y su expresión sentida suavizó la ligera molestia que Gilgamesh había albergado desde la mañana.

—Me leíste la mente —dijo y sonrió— Apresurémonos, entre más rápido lleguemos, más temprano nos iremos —declaró plantándole un beso en el rostro para después volver a encender el auto.

* * * * * * * *

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Pendragon, tocaron el timbre y aguardaron, sorprendentemente fue la mismísima Igraine quien los recibió y no ocultó su completa sorpresa a ver el estado de su hija. Sin embargo, su cara de consternación cambió a una más afable cuando notó a unos cuantos fotógrafos en la reja de la entrada. 

—Pudieron venir —dijo sonriendo, les indicó que pasaran y cerró la puerta— Arturia estás... —La mujer no quiso terminar su oración— bueno, esto sí que es una sorpresa —expresó con cierta aversión y la rubia bajó la vista evitando la de su madre. 

—Le trajimos un obsequio por su cumpleaños —De pronto habló Gilgamesh y le extendió una delgada caja rectangular forrada de terciopelo guinda.

—No lo llames así, todos saben a qué se debe el festejo, pero para mí sólo es una fecha sin importancia —contestó la rubia mayor tomando la caja para abrirla; en ella había un collar de oro blanco con pequeñas rosas decoradas con topacios y unos aretes a juego— ¡Oh mira que preciosidad! —exclamó complacida— Lo bueno de tu marido es que tiene un excelente gusto para estas cosas, no sé por qué se fijó en ti si nunca te han interesado estos lujos —dijo a su hija y un poco más calmada, o más bien distraída, se giró para guiarlos al gran salón—. Pero no se queden aquí, pasen, seguro que necesitas comer algo, querida —dijo en actitud burlona. 

Arturia suspiró y estaba por empezar a caminar para seguir a su madre, pero la clara y resonante voz de su esposo se alzó para dirigirle unas palabras a su suegra.

—Mi esposa es más valiosa que cualquier tesoro lujoso, sólo un necio preferiría la frialdad del oro, porque aunque sea de alto valor, no es único ni irreemplazable —dijo con orgullo haciendo que Igraine detuviera sus pasos, pero solamente fue un momento y luego siguió su camino sin esperar a la pareja.

Gilgamesh observó a su esposa quien tenía las manos sobre su vientre.

—No nos felicitó —dijo ella con cierta pena.

—¿Te sorprende? —preguntó el hombre sonriendo; gesto que fue imitado por la rubia.

—No, pero tenía esperanza —comentó un poco más relajada— vamos a saludar y a comer algo —dijo y se tomaron de la mano para dirigirse hacia el salón.

* * * * * * * *

No había mucha gente, pero la habitación estaba finamente decorada y en las mesas había montones de bocadillos variados y mucha bebida. Arturia y Gilgamesh estaban decidiendo que probar primero cuando una estrepitosa voz conocida que provenía de justo detrás de ellos, llamó su atención y voltearon para encontrarse con la hermana mayor de la rubia. 

—Oh hohohoho Arturia no lo puedo creer ¿ya te vio mamá? —preguntó divertida y ansiosa a la vez.

—Sí —contestó la embarazada. 

—Hahahaha con razón no hemos recibido llamadas tuyas en meses —dijo la otra rubia bastante alegre y luego se fijó en el esposo de su hermana.

—Hola Gil, felicidades, al fin encestaste —dijo poniéndole una mano sobre un hombro.

—Siempre tan vulgar Morgan —contestó el rubio.

—¡Ha! Pobrecito, con lo abultada que está mi hermanita seguramente debes de estar muriéndote de aburrimiento en la cama, pero yo estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarte cuñadito —dijo como si nada mostrando una sonrisa coqueta y en respuesta, el hombre la apartó de él con indiferencia.

—Morgan ¿podrías dejar de acosar a mi esposo cuando estoy presente? —pidió Arturia.

—¿Entonces puedo hacerlo cuando no veas? —preguntó feliz y maliciosa, a lo que la rubia iba a contestar, pero su esposo se le adelantó.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, jamás podría caer ante tan poca cosa —dijo mirando despectivamente a su cuñada quien de inmediato se escandalizó.

—¡¿Poca cosa?! Soy al menos cinco tallas de sostén más grande que Arturia —expresó furiosa y algunos invitados voltearon hacia ellos.

—Puede ser, pero tu coeficiente intelectual no es lo suficientemente alto como para mantener una charla entretenida conmigo, por tanto sólo podrías, como desde que te conocí, aburrirme —dijo el rubio indiferente.

—Gil, ya esta bien —habló la mujer encinta enganchando su brazo al de su esposo. Al sentirse ignorada, la otra mujer bufó molesta.

—¡Hump! Voy a ver a mi madre, alístate Arturia, pronto llegará el fotógrafo —dijo Morgan antes de darse la vuelta e irse, dejando a la pareja en paz.

El rubio abrazó a su mujer, estaba un poco aliviado de al fin haber lidiado con su suegra y su cuñada, pero por otra parte estaba preocupado por la actitud un tanto resignada de Arturia; en ocasiones anteriores la rubia se había defendido muy bien de los reclamos e indirectas de su familia ante otras situaciones, pero hoy se notaba frustrada y cansada, además su embarazo estaba bastante avanzado y con los nervios del futuro parto, la rubia ya había tenido un episodio de estrés en el que se le había subido la presión y habían tenido que ir de urgencia al hospital. El hombre no quería que su esposa volviera a pasar por esa situación, sabía que se estaba conteniendo más de lo que debía y eso no era saludable, pero tampoco podía presionarla para hacerle frente a sus familiares, él respetaría lo que ella decidiera y la apoyaría. 

—En cuanto quieras irte, házmelo saber de inmediato —Le susurró al oído.

—Aún falta que tomen la fotografía anual y además... —La mujer hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió— ...ya vi el pastel —dijo feliz y su esposo no pudo reprimir su risa.

—Bueno, hasta el pastel entonces —Le dijo aún sin soltarla y estaba por besarla cuando alguien se acercó a ellos.

—¿Arturia? ¿Gilgamesh? —preguntó un hombre de cabellera blanca.

—¿Cómo estás? —saludó la rubia y le estrechó la mano, pero aquel hombre lo convirtió en un abrazo. Merlín era el hermano de su madre y el único miembro de su familia materna con quien podía conversar con complicidad y afecto. 

—Bien, pero mírate, estás preciosa, felicidades a ambos —dijo enérgico y luego también abrazó al esposo de su sobrina.

—Gracias —dijo Gilgamesh de forma sincera.

—Supongo que Igraine perderá un poco la cabeza con esto —comentó el peliblanco sin perder su sonrisa.

—Tendremos suerte si es sólo un poco —respondió el rubio de buen humor.

—¡Gil! —regañó Arturia, pero Merlín comenzó a reír.

—Haha tienes razón —Le dijo al rubio, a lo que la mujer rodó los ojos, cuando su esposo y su tío empezaban a bromear sobre Igraine, ya nada podía detenerlos.

—Pero dime —Merlín se dirigió a su sobrina— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿cómo se enteraron? ¿ya saben el sexo? Quiero detalles —pidió con cierta ansiedad.

—Pues —La rubia estaba por contestar cuando Morgan se acercó de nuevo e ignoró por completo a su cuñado y a su tío.

—Arturia el fotógrafo está aquí, mamá quiere que nos tomen la foto cuanto antes —Le dijo y se fue sin perder tiempo.

—Gil te contará todo, yo regresaré en un momento —Se disculpó la rubia y comenzó a caminar por donde se había ido su hermana, dejando solos a los hombres.

* * * * * * * *

En una habitación mediana y decorada con muchos ramos de rosas, Igraine y Morgan ya estaban sentadas en un pequeño sofá donde cada año, las tres mujeres eran fotografiadas para que se publicara en el periódico, cómo la famosa actriz Igraine Pendragon celebraba un año más en compañía de sus hijas. 

—Muy bien, por favor sonrían —pidió el fotógrafo— ¡Listo! —dijo satisfecho con su trabajo.

Los presentes se preparaban para dejar la habitación y regresar al gran salón a disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Arturia quédate un momento conmigo, charlemos querida —pidió Igraine con una sonrisa en el rostro, misma que desapareció cuando Morgan y el fotógrafo las dejaron solas— ¿No te llegó mi e-mail con la dirección de la clínica para esterilizarte? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Sí, pero te lo dije madre, Gil y yo queremos tener familia —respondió la rubia manteniéndose calmada.

—¿Y no pensaste en mí? ¡Yo soy tu familia! —espetó molesta la mujer mayor.

—¡Esto es diferente! Es una decisión de pareja que no tiene que ver contigo —explicó Arturia con una pizca de enfado en su voz.

—¿No tiene que ver conmigo? Ya van al menos cinco personas que me felicitan por la buena nueva, ahora me pondrán el mote de "abuela", la gente me verá como una vieja, arruinaste mi imagen —Le reprochó la mujer completamente molesta, a lo que la joven no pudo seguir reprimiéndose. 

—¡Pues siento mucho que eso sea lo único que te importe! —exclamó y se puso de pie para marcharse.

—¡Eres tan malagradecida! —gritó Igraine.

—¡Pues lo siento! ¡Siento no ser la hija que tú esperabas! —contestó la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No quiero que traigas nunca a mi casa a "eso" —habló la mujer con desprecio; Arturia soltó el pomo de la puerta y se llevó las manos instintivamente a su vientre. Sus ojos picaban con peligrosas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y derramarse en su rostro, pero se contuvo.

—No pensaba hacerlo, no pienso volver a pisar esta casa —dijo la rubia cuidando que su tono de voz no revelara debilidad alguna.

—¿Sabes lo que la prensa publicará si nota que estamos distanciadas? ¿Quieres que la gente piense que tenemos problemas? —preguntó escandalizada Igraine.

—¿Y no los tenemos? —cuestionó Arturia sin voltearse.

—No debí tener más hijos después de Morgan, de saber que esto pasaría, yo... —La mujer del cumpleaños no terminó su frase porque fue interrumpida por su hija.

—¡Me voy! —espetó la rubia y abrió la puerta— Gracias por todo, madre, feliz cumpleaños —dijo con voz seca, salió con lentitud, cerró la puerta tras de ella y caminó en busca de su esposo.

* * * * * * * *

Encontró a Gilgamesh charlando con unos viejos conocidos con los que había hecho algunas colaboraciones arquitectónicas, pero en cuanto la vio, cortó la conversación y se dirigió a ella.

—Vámonos —dijo ella de manera tranquila, a lo que el hombre alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿qué te dijo Igraine? —preguntó curioso y listo para ir a enfrentar a su suegra si hacía falta.

—Nada, no paso nada, pero —La rubia hizo una pausa y luego se acercó a él para hablarle en susurro— Gil, tengo contracciones —dijo calmada y el hombre se sorprendió, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la ojiverde le explicó—. No son seguidas y casi no me duelen, quizá sea una falsa alarma, pero si entro en labor de parto no quiero que sea aquí —dijo, esta vez ligeramente preocupada. 

—Bien —habló el rubio intentando mantenerse calmado.

—Antes debo ir al baño, te veré en la puerta ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Arturia.

—¿No quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó inseguro de dejarla ir sola, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no tardaré —Lo tranquilizó y marchó hacia el tocador.

Gilgamesh la vio caminar de manera normal y se relajó, la médico les había dicho que no perdieran la calma ante las primeras contracciones, que muchas veces eran falsas alarmas, o que eran apenas la preparación y en ese caso Arturia debía seguir haciendo sus actividades con normalidad hasta que las contracciones fueran muy seguidas y dolorosas, entonces tendrían que ir al hospital. 

De cualquier forma estaban por irse de la fiesta, así que el rubio decidió que era apropiado despedirse de la celebrada.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que sabía que tomaban la foto anual, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, hasta que, voces de provenían de adentro lo hicieron detenerse y prestar atención a la charla ajena; al parecer, su suegra hablaba con el fotógrafo principal del evento.

—No quiero que la foto que tomaste sea publicada sin retoques y quiero que tenga algunas modificaciones —Se escuchó decir a la mujer.

—Por supuesto, lo que usted pida se hará, madame —contestó el hombre.

—En primer lugar, quiero que mi cara se vea tan joven como la de mis hijas —indicó Igraine.

—Claro madame, apenas y tendrá unos pocos retoques —dijo el hombre para complacer a su jefa.

—Y segundo y muy importante, no quiero que salga mi hija embarazada, quiero que se vea tan delgada como en las fotos de los años anteriores y si tomaste alguna foto de ella en la fiesta no quiero que sea publicada, ¿quedó claro? —ordenó con voz amenazante.

En ese momento, Gilgamesh entró de golpe a la habitación ya sin poder controlar su creciente enojo.

—Sería más fácil si no hubiéramos venido ¿no es así? —preguntó molesto, a lo que Igraine no se inmutó y el fotógrafo se mostró nervioso.

—No se preocupe, los cambios a las fotos se harán —dijo ansioso por irse.

—Bien, puedes retirarte —concedió la mujer y cuando estuvieron solos se dirigió a su yerno— ¿Qué se te ofrece Gilgamesh? ¿Arturia fue a llorar contigo por lo que le dije? —preguntó causando confusión en el rubio; su esposa le había dicho que no había pasado nada entre ella y su madre, pero al parecer eso no era cierto.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan ruin con su propia hija? —cuestionó sin comprender a la mujer, quien le mostró una sonrisa.

—Quizá ahora que estás por ser padre lo entiendas —contestó su suegra con cierta indiferencia.

—Sé que no fue así todo el tiempo —dijo el rubio, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró— ciertamente Igraine, lo que le pase a usted, me importa menos que la piedra que se quedó atorada en la suela de mi zapato esta mañana, pero desgraciadamente, es la madre de mi esposa y aunque ella lo niegue sé que le afecta su hostilidad —Su mirada era escalofriante, pero la mujer no mostró reacción alguna.

—Se lo dije a ella y ahora te lo digo a ti, si vienen a mi casa, espero que nunca traigan a su vástago, no quiero que los medios publiquen fotos mías cerca de ese bebé, ni que se confirme el hecho de que soy abuela —dijo su suegra con la lengua afilada. 

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿Eso era lo que le había dicho a su mujer?", se preguntó completamente molesto y preocupado a la vez.

—Con razón Arturia no quiso compartir con usted la noticia, es una odiosa —dijo con desprecio y su suegra sonrió.

—Ya me lo habías dicho antes ¿te estás quedando sin vocabulario, querido? ¿así piensas proteger tu dichoso tesoro más valioso que el oro? —preguntó con malicia y esta vez fue el hombre quien sonrió.

—Lo lamento si no soy variado, pero no hay palabra más perfecta para describirla a usted, en fin, sólo venía a despedirme, mi esposa y yo nos vamos —dijo caminando hacia la salida— Lamentamos no quedarnos al pastel —dijo cerrando la puerta, pero justo antes de hacerlo, miró a la mujer mayor y le dedicó una gran sonrisa— abuela —habló despacio haciendo enfurecer a la mujer quien aventó un florero de cerámica que se hizo pedazos en la puerta cerrada.

* * * * * * * * 

Gilgamesh encontró a Arturia en la puerta principal de la residencia y se relajó al verla tranquila. 

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó la rubia que al parecer ya llevaba unos minutos esperándolo. 

—Despidiéndome —dijo— ¿Cómo siguen tus contracciones? —Se interesó.

—Muy irregulares, lo más probable es que aún falten unas horas, pero aun así, prefiero que nos vayamos —habló calmada y el rubio asintió, luego se percató de que la mujer llevaba una caja envuelta con un pañuelo. 

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Le preguntó.

—Pastel —contestó.

—Pero aún no lo parten —comentó el rubio y la mujer sonrió.

—Es de chocolate —dijo Arturia muy feliz y su esposo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la glotonería de la rubia.

—Vamonos —indicó el hombre y la dejó salir primero.

* * * * * * * * 

El rubio abrió la puerta del auto para la oijiverde y mientras su esposo daba la vuelta para subir, la mujer suspiró y se acarició el vientre.

—Espera un poco, no puedes nacer hoy, hoy no, cielo —susurró con rapidez y cuando Gilgamesh subió y cerró la puerta del auto, guardó silencio. 

—Ahora al hospital —dijo el hombre.

—Pero —La rubia estaba por replicar, pero su esposo movió la cabeza en negación y suspiró.

—Te conozco Arturia, sé que te estás aguantando, no puedo creer que después de todo, aún tengas consideración hacia Igraine, si tiene que nacer hoy va a suceder y punto, aunque comparta fecha con ella, de todos modos no es como si vayamos a volver ¿verdad? —preguntó y le sonrió.

La mujer se sorprendió, a veces no sabía si era que Gilgamesh la conocía ya demasiado bien, o si simplemente el rubio era muy observador, pero se alegró de tenerlo en su vida, tenía algunos aspectos en los que podía mejorar, como su actitud excesivamente orgullosa, su temperamento volátil y su arrogancia, pero nadie era perfecto y ella lo amaba tal cual y sin reservas.

—Vamos a casa por la maleta y de ahí al hospital —contestó ella y sonrió tranquila.

* * * * * * * *

Arturia dio a luz en la madrugada del siguiente día y su primera visita en el hospital fue su amiga Irisviel.

—Que lindura, aunque me quedé con ganas de comprarle vestidos, tengo nostalgia porque Ilya ya no es un bebé y Kiritsugu ya no quiere más hijos, pero quizá el siguiente que tengas —dijo la albina quien tenía en sus brazos al bebé de su amiga.

—No cuentes con eso —habló una cansada pero muy feliz Arturia y ambas mujeres rieron.

Luego de la visita de Iri, los siguientes en ir a ver a los nuevos padres fueron los abuelos paternos del bebé. Llegaron temprano con un bonito ramo de magnolias blancas.

—Felicidades a ambos —habló una Ninsun alegre y luego se dirigió a Arturia quien cargaba a su nieto—, te trajimos flores querida ¿cómo estás? —Le preguntó notando sus ojeras.

—Muy feliz —contestó la madre sonriente.

El pequeño en los brazos de Arturia pareció reaccionar a las voces a su alrededor y se movió un poco.

—Owww ¿puedo cargarlo? —pidió Ninsun.

—Claro —contestó la rubia. La madre de Gilgamesh, le dio las flores a su hijo y luego recibió con cuidado a su nieto, lo observó con afecto y se acercó a su esposo.

—Mira Lugalbanda, tenemos un hermoso nieto —dijo mostrándoselo al hombre que también se veía alegre y miraba al niño embelesado. Ninsun le pasó el bebé a su esposo y éste lo meció con cuidado— ¿Recuerdas cuando Gil nació? —preguntó la mujer mayor— Pesaba casi lo mismo —dijo con nostalgia.

—No puedes recordar eso —habló de pronto Gilgamesh quien ya había acomodado las flores de su esposa en un jarrón puesto en la mesita junto a su cama.

—Claro que sí —replicó Ninsun— créeme, Arturia jamás olvidará este día y tú tampoco —dijo muy segura y el hombre suspiró.

—Bien, tú ganas esta vez —Le dijo, aunque no le gustara admitirlo su madre tenía razón, nunca olvidaría cómo Arturia casi lo deja sin mano, la angustia que sintió cuando por un breve instante pensó que ella no lo lograría, la alegría que lo embargó cuando escuchó el primer llanto de su hijo y cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos; todo estaba en su mente grabado a fuego.

* * * * * * * *

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Ninsun y Lugalbanda habían ido a la casa de la joven pareja para preparar la llegada de los nuevos padres y su recién nacido. Arturia esperaba que le dieran el alta del hospital, acompañada de su esposo quien arrullaba al niño mientras ella leía el periódico del día.

Había una nota sobre el cumpleaños de su madre "la gran actriz Igraine Pendragon", que estaba ilustrada con una fotografía que evidentemente estaba retocada para borrar su embarazo. La rubia dobló el periódico y lo hizo a un lado.

—No le avisé a tu madre sobre el parto —dijo de pronto Gilgamesh.

—No importa, dudo mucho que le importara, o que viniera —comentó la rubia— me pregunto si algún día volverá a ser feliz —comentó con un poco de tristeza.

—No se lo merece —habló el hombre rápidamente y su esposa soltó un suspiro.

—No siempre fue así, ella era muy dulce con todos, pero todo cambió cuando mi padre murió —dijo con pesar—. Creo que no pudo superar la muerte de su esposo, por eso no quiere envejecer, quiere mantenerse en los años en los que fue feliz a su lado.

El hombre alzó una ceja, sabía por la boca de su mujer que Igraine no siempre había sido la mujer fría y superficial que era ahora, sabía que había tenido que enterrar a su amado esposo y que eso la había alterado irremediablemente, pero aun así, había algo que no encajaba.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? Te trata como si fueses su peor enemiga, te detesta Arturia, la única razón por la que te procura a veces, es para guardar las apariencias —dijo cuidando su tono de voz para no despertar a su hijo. La mujer suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

—Cuando mi padre estaba en su lecho de muerte, la familia se reunió en el hospital y fue llamando a cada quien para intercambiar unas últimas palabras, primero llamó a sus hermanos, luego a algunos sobrinos y dejó a su familia más cercana hasta el final, primero Morgan y luego yo, él me pidió que cuidara de mi madre por él y luego falleció —relató la mujer con pesar— mi madre no pudo conversar con él por última vez, yo fui la última, por eso ella me odia...

La habitación se quedó en silencio, el rubio estaba más que sorprendido, no podía creer que su suegra guardara ese tipo de rencor por una situación que no estuvo en las manos de nadie.

—¿Te sientes culpable? —Le preguntó a la mujer y ésta suspiró.

—Sé que no es mi culpa, pero... —De pronto no tuvo más palabras, pasaron algunos segundos y esta vez fue Gilgamesh quien soltó un gran suspiro.

—Que mujer me tocó, eres demasiado noble —comentó orgulloso y decidió cambiar de tema al sentir como el bebé en sus brazos se despertaba y empezaba a moverse—. Pero ahora ya no puedes preocuparte más de lo necesario por ese asunto, ahora tenemos un hijo que cuidar —dijo antes de pasárselo para que lo alimentara y ella recibió al niño gustosa.

—Aunque me odie y no le interese, le mandaré un recado para darle la buena noticia —avisó la mujer.

—En verdad no te merece —dijo el rubio y acarició el rostro de su esposa.


	4. Obstinación

Gilgamesh estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor; sobre la mesa frente a él, en una silla portabebés, su hijo de un año de edad tenía sus brillantes ojos carmesí clavados en los del adulto con curiosidad; mientras, el rubio mayor miraba al niño acusadoramente.

—¡Arturia, nuestro hijo no me quiere, hay que tener otro! —Se quejó de pronto en voz alta para que su esposa quien estaba en el recibidor leyendo el correo, lo escuchara.

La mujer suspiró dejando la correspondencia a un lado, Gilgamesh era como un niño que todos los días se quejaba de lo mismo. Caminó con calma y cuando estuvo en presencia de los dos hombres de su vida, miró al bebé quien al verla empezó a mover sus brazos y a balbucear pidiendo ser cargado por su madre.

—¿Otro hijo? —preguntó la rubia y su marido asintió.

—Gilgamesh no voy a parir bebés hasta que alguno te quiera, así que vas a tener que esforzarte con este —explicó con paciencia y dio una palmada ligera en la espalda del hombre.

—Ma —balbuceó el niño y ella le sonrió pero no lo tomó en brazos; en cambio, Gilgamesh frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué la prefieres a ella? —Le preguntó al pequeño rubio— Siempre dice que no a todo —Se quejó y la mujer rodó los ojos.

—Má —insistió el niño y esta vez su madre lo cargó para abrazarlo.

—Arturia ¿segura que es mi hijo? —cuestionó el rubio mayor hirviendo de celos y la mujer le dirigió una mirada seria para después dejar escapar un suspiro, como si estuviera tomando valor para hablar. 

—No Gil, no quería decírtelo, pero quizá no seas el verdadero padre —dijo muy seria sosteniéndole la mirada y los ojos del rubio se abrieron revelando sorpresa un segundo y al siguiente dobló las cejas mostrándose muy molesto.

—¡Arturia! —exclamó.

—Má —dijo el bebé que ya podía reconocer el nombre de su madre.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? —cuestionó molesta— Tiene tus ojos y tu carácter, sinceramente Gilgamesh, por donde se vea, nuestro hijo se parece más a ti que a mí —replicó.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me quiere? Yo me tengo en muy alta estima, si se parece a mí, debería de adorarme —dijo el hombre que aún no aceptaba la peculiar situación por la que estaban atravesando.

—Má... má... má... —El pequeño niño comenzó a inquietarse en los brazos de su madre al sentir que no le prestaban atención, así que Arturia lo meció un poco y besó su cabeza. Luego, un poco más calmada, miró de nuevo a su marido intentado empatizar con él.

—Si me quiere a mí ¿no se parece también en eso a ti? —preguntó al rubio quien se sorprendió con la pregunta y se tomó unos segundos para meditar ese razonamiento.

—Muy bien esposa, tú ganas, pero aun así, mi hijo debe quererme, enséñale cómo hacerlo —insistió y la ojiverde suspiró.

—Gil, es un bebé, es muy pequeño para entender el concepto de amor o cariño, todo lo hace por instinto, no puedes enfadarte por eso —dijo con voz suave y le pasó al niño quien, aunque no lloró, se removió inquieto en los brazos que ahora lo cargaban. 

—Má —llamó y Gilgamesh resopló.

—Ten paciencia, pronto dirá papá —dijo la rubia en el oído de su esposo, besó su mejilla y volvió al recibidor a terminar lo que había dejado pendiente.

* * * * * * * *

Días después, en un sofá, Gilgamesh tenía a su hijo sentado sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba instruirlo. 

—Má...má —dijo el niño feliz y dio un aplauso.

—Di papá —indicó el hombre.

—Má... —empezó el bebé.

—No —interrumpió el rubio mayor— pa... pá —dijo despacio, separando las sílabas y pronunciándolas con la mayor claridad posible. 

—Ma... má —Fue el resultado obtenido y el rubio se molestó.

—Si no dices "papá" vas a estar castigado desde ahora hasta que puedas decirlo correctamente —dijo el hombre en un arranque de desesperación.

—¡Gilgamesh! —gritó su esposa quien se encontraba en la cocina calentando un biberón lleno de leche.

—¡Es una broma! —exclamó en voz alta, luego miró a su hijo y bajó significativamente su tono de voz— No es una broma —Le dijo.

—¡Te estoy escuchando! —Se escuchó gritar a la mujer.

—¡Es broma! —insistió y esta vez no quiso arriesgarse, así que negó con la cabeza esperando que el bebé entendiera que hablaba en serio.

—Ahora te estoy viendo —dijo Arturia quien se hallaba justo detrás él, sosteniendo un pañuelo y el biberón. El rubio se sobresaltó un poco sabiendo que estaba en problemas— Gil... —El regaño de la mujer fue interrumpido por el ruido del teléfono—. Yo contesto —dijo y le dio rápidamente el biberón a su marido— aún está caliente, deja que se enfríe un poco antes de dárselo —indicó y se apresuró a tomar la llamada. 

El bebé empezó a moverse intentado tomar con sus manitas su preciado alimento, sin embargo, el rubio mayor alejó el biberón de su alcance.

—No, tu madre dijo que hasta que se enfríe —dijo y lo vio hacer un puchero— ahora bien, si dices papá podríamos hacer un trato... 

Arturia alcanzó a descolgar antes de que la otra persona se cansara de esperar y Gilgamesh puso atención a la conversación del lado de su esposa.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Diga —habló la rubia.

—Hola mamá —dijo y suspiró disimuladamente.

—¿Aún sigues con eso? No entiendo porque no aceptas tu vejez.

—¿Mi culpa?

—¿Por eso ni siquiera has venido a conocer a tu nieto?

—Y ¿por qué no se lo pides a Morgan?

—Está bien.

La rubia parecía vencida, pero no se veía molesta, así que su esposo se mantuvo tranquilo mientras se levantaba abrazando y moviendo a su hijo quien estaba por hacer una rabieta al no obtener su alimento.

—Comprendo, claro, estaré allí mañana, nos vemos —dijo y colgó. La rubia tenía una expresión indescifrable, Gilgamesh sabía de sobra que la llamada de Igraine definitivamente la había alterado, así que se acercó a ella. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó mientras el bebé malhumorado daba manotazos al pecho de su padre y amenazaba con llorar.

—Mi madre va a hacerse otra cirugía estética, necesita a alguien que la cuide unos días y al parecer tuvo una riña con mi hermana, así que yo soy su siguiente y única opción —contestó y acarició la espalda del niño para calmarlo, luego le hizo una seña al rubio para que se lo diera.

—¿Y vas a ir? —preguntó el hombre con los brazos libres viendo como el bebé aunque un poco más controlado seguía malhumorado buscando su alimento en el cuerpo de la rubia.

—Perdón cielo, calenté demasiado tu biberón, sé paciente —le dijo al niño pero éste no se calmó, así que la mujer suspiró y fue a sentarse al sofá para desabrocharse la blusa. Gilgamesh la siguió, se sentó a un lado para ayudarla a acomodarse y cuando todo estuvo en calma, la rubia retomó la conversación.

—Es mi madre, no puedo dejarla a su suerte, tendrán que estar sin mí unos días —avisó al hombre quien hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto. No quería que su mujer fuera sola a "convivir" con Igraine, pero ahora tenían un hijo, un niño que no era bienvenido en la casa de su abuela, él tendría que quedarse para cuidarlo.

—¿Podrás solo? —preguntó la rubia— Puedo llamar a Iri y pedirle que venga —sugirió. 

—Puedo cuidar perfectamente bien de mi hijo —contestó el hombre frunciendo el ceño y Arturia sonrió.

—De acuerdo —dijo evitando que su esposo se molestara y se dedicó a terminar de alimentar al niño.

* * * * * * * *

Al día siguiente, Arturia se alistaba para salir, mientras Gilgamesh tenía a su hijo en brazos.

—¿Tienes mi número y el de la casa de mi madre? —preguntó la rubia.

—Sí —confirmó el hombre.

—¿Sabes dónde están los pañales y su ropa limpia? —indagó mientras se ponía un abrigo blanco.

—Sí —respondió cansado... había sido una mañana llena de "sí".

—¿Sabes qué hacer si le dan cólicos? —preguntó preocupada y el rubio al fin alcanzó su límite.

—Sí, Arturia vamos a estar bien —Le dijo esperando que al fin superara la ansiedad que le provocaba dejarlos solos.

—Lo sé —La mujer respiró hondo y se paró justo delante de sus hombres—, dejé varios contenedores con leche en la parte de atrás del refri y otros más en el congelador, dale fórmula sólo si esa reserva se termina ¿de acuerdo?, espero regresar antes... —dijo vagamente pues no tenía mucha seguridad del tiempo que permanecería cuidando a su madre.

—Bien —aceptó el rubio y su esposa continuó.

—No le hagas papilla de calabaza, no le gusta y no le pongas sal a nada con lo que lo alimentes —instruyó a la vez que trataba de recordar todos los pendientes.

—Lo sé, prefiere la fruta y las verduras con pollo —dijo el hombre sorprendiendo ligeramente a Arturia quien al fin sintió que las cosas estarían bien en su ausencia; por último, la rubia estiró los brazos para que Gilgamesh le pasara al niño y lo abrazó con afecto.

—Adiós mi amor, voy a extrañarte mucho —Le dijo.

—Má —balbuceó y ella sintió un vuelco en el pecho al percatarse de lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Esta sería la primera vez que se separaría de su hijo y aunque confiaba totalmente en que estaría seguro con su padre, ella adoraba a su bebé y no se sentía completamente lista para pasar unos días sin su ruido, sin acariciar su suave cabello rubio y sin ver esos ojos copia exacta de los de Gilgamesh.

—Mi vida, estaré de vuelta lo antes posible —Le susurró, besó su cabeza y antes de ponerse sentimental se lo pasó con cuidado a su esposo para girarse, tomar su maleta y emprender la "retirada".

Arturia salió deprisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí; mientras, un hombre rubio con un bebé en brazos se quedó totalmente consternado mirando por donde se había ido su mujer.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó a la nada y de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con su esposa con cara de culpa.

—¿Olvidaste las llaves? —Le preguntó y ella se le acercó negando con la cabeza.

—No, algo más importante —dijo y se puso de puntillas tomándolo del brazo en una clara señal de lo que quería y el hombre sonrió inclinándose para besarla— a ti también voy a extrañarte —Le dijo con voz clara— te llamaré en cuanto llegue a lo de mi madre —prometió— te amo.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti —respondió el rubio con gesto satisfecho y entonces la vio partir con más calma.

* * * * * * * *

La primera noche fue terrible, el bebé se durmió sólo hasta que se agotó de llorar y llamar a su madre; esto no hizo más que hacer sentir mal a Gilgamesh, quien exhausto, se sirvió una copa de vino hasta el tope y le dio un gran sorbo. Luego se sentó junto a la cuna y observó a su hijo, aun con la luz apagada, la tenue iluminación que entraba por ventaba le permitió ver que sus mejillas estaban rojas y había rastros de lágrimas secas en ellas.

El hombre acarició los suaves cabellos dorados que crecían en la cabeza del niño y suspiró.

—Tanto la extrañas que lloraste hasta cansarte —dijo en voz baja— ¿por qué yo no te basto? —preguntó dolido— Tu madre dice que tienes mi carácter, pero ¿sabes? Ella también me rechazó bastante al principio y tú heredaste toda su obstinación, sin embargo, con Arturia eso nunca me detuvo, no me rendí porque la amo y tú, al ser hijo mío y de ella, eres bastante importante para mí, espero que algún día lo entiendas —dijo y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su cama y al fin tomar un merecido descanso.

Dos días después, Arturia llamó por teléfono a su esposo.

—¿Cómo va a todo? —preguntó.

—Todo está bien, ahora mismo nuestro pequeño león está dormido —contestó el hombre refiriéndose a su hijo quien tomaba su siesta vespertina. 

—¿Y cómo está el padre? —Se interesó la rubia.

—Extrañando cada vez más a su esposa, en cuanto pises esta casa de nuevo vas a tener que recompensarme como se debe —Le advirtió con el sutil tono de voz con el que la ponía de humor y luego se aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tema— ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? —preguntó para hacerse una idea de cuando regresaría su esposa a casa.

—Ya está mejor —contestó tranquila y guardó silencio por un momento— le contraté una enfermera, así que mañana por la tarde estaré de vuelta en casa —dijo y el hombre sonrió complacido. Al parecer Igraine había terminado con la paciencia de Arturia demasiado rápido, pero lo importante es que ella regresaría mucho antes de lo planeado.

—Perfecto —comentó feliz y los esposos charlaron un rato más hasta que su hijo despertó y el rubio tuvo que colgar para atenderlo.

* * * * * * * *

Al día siguiente, Gilgamesh sentado en un sofá de la sala de estar, tenía a su hijo en brazos mientras le daba leche con un biberón; poco a poco el infante comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a rechazar el alimento. Después de esos días, el pequeño rubio había aprendido a tolerar la presencia de su padre, ya no lloraba tanto, excepto por las veces en que en verdad extrañaba a su madre, él quería ser cargado, abrazado y alimentado por ella, pero por ahora tenía que resignarse en los brazos que aunque no fueran sus favoritos, también lo sostenían con amor y cuidado, aunque eso no lo hacía olvidar que a quien quería más era a su mamá. 

El bebé se quedó dormido y el padre lo arrulló un poco antes de acostarlo en la silla portabebé que estaba a su lado en el sofá. Gilgamesh contempló a su retoño y sonrió, ahora que estaba dormido, tendría un poco de tiempo para meter a la lavadora una carga de ropa; Arturia sólo se había ido por tres días; pero ahora mismo, al pequeño rubio sólo le quedaban unos tres conjuntos de ropa limpia, todo lo demás había perdido la batalla ante los duelos que protagonizaban el padre intentando alimentar a su hijo y éste último, rechazándolo hasta que la glotonería heredada de su rubia madre hacía acto de aparición en el infante.

El rubio de ojos carmín suspiró satisfecho una vez que había puesto la lavadora en marcha, ahora podía relajarse un poco y quizá beber algo de vino; sin embargo, sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la casa y, alarmado se apresuró a abrir antes de que el ruido despertara al bebé.

Cuando abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Iskandar. El macedonio pelirrojo y Gilgamesh se habían conocido como compañeros de trabajo para una importante firma de arquitectos. El rubio había sido ascendido hacía ya unos años, ocupando un buen puesto e inclusive volviéndose socio formal de la firma; en contraste, la falta de responsabilidad y constancia en los proyectos de Iskandar, no le habían permitido al hombre pelirrojo sobresalir y en cambio, su personalidad extrovertida y relajada que le facilitaba cerrar las negociaciones con los clientes era la única razón por la cual, aún mantenía su trabajo.

—¡Goldie, hemos venido a celebrar! —exclamó el pelirrojo ingresando como si fuera su casa y seguido de él, iba un chico que largo cabello negro que se mostraba apenado.

—Guarda silencio, hoy más que nunca necesito que dejes de ser escandaloso —dijo Gilgamesh haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no echar a los recién llegados.

—Lo siento, yo quería ir a un bar, pero Iskandar insistió mucho en venir aquí, espero que su esposa no se moleste —Se disculpó el joven de forma educada. 

—Arturia no está, ella... —intentó contarles el rubio pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el macedonio.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que la señora de la casa salió, entonces podremos celebrar y beber sin restricciones por el gran suceso! HAHAHA —La exclamación del pelirrojo y su estruendosa risa pusieron nervioso al hombre de ojos carmesí.

—Cállate Iskandar —dijo evitando gritar y sin disimular su enojo.

—Vamos Goldie, desde que tomaste vacaciones, la oficina se ha vuelto un poco aburrida, únete al festejo, estamos celebrando que a Weaver le han dado su primer gran proyecto —relató el gran hombre pelirrojo, a lo que, el rubio miró de reojo al joven en actitud evaluativa y ante el gesto nervioso del chico, suspiró y lo dejó en paz.

—Como sea no es motivo para que vengas a gritar a mi casa, así que baja la voz —indicó Gilgamesh.

—No estés celoso Goldie, el chico tiene talento, pero aún no está cercano a tu nivel, así que alegrémonos por él ¡CELEBREMOS EN GRANDE! —gritó y el rubio ya no pudo aguantar más.

—¡QUE TE CALLES! —exclamó y su grito hizo eco en la casa.

De pronto, el fuerte llanto de un bebé se escuchó y Gilgamesh le dirigió una mirada mortal al pelirrojo que se mostraba confundido. El rubio avanzó a la sala y cargó al niño que lloraba desconsolado.

—Ya, vamos no llores, yo estoy aquí —dijo con voz suave y el niño aunque se tardó un poco, logró tranquilizarse en los brazos de su padre.

—¡Oh! Había olvidado que ya tienes un hijo —dijo el pelirrojo mirando al niño.

—Por eso te dije que no viniéramos aquí Iskandar, pero nunca me escuchas —regañó Weaver siendo totalmente ignorado por el macedonio quien le puso una mano en el hombro a Gilgamesh y lo miró con una seriedad inquietante.

—Dime la verdad ¿Arturia te abandono? —preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta que el rubio frunciera el ceño y alzara el hombro para quitarse la mano de Iskandar de encima.

—Está con su madre —dijo con tono neutral.

—Ya veo, se pelearon —comentó el pelirrojo de manera triste creyendo entender la situación— bueno, no sé qué le hayas hecho, pero estoy seguro de que te perdonará, además ninguna madre aguantaría estar lejos de su hijo y menos si es tan lindo como éste —dijo y quiso tocarlo.

El niño vio una gran, tosca y fea mano acercándose a él, sintió miedo y estaba a punto de llorar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su padre intervino dándole un manotazo al pelirrojo, alejándolo del bebé.

—¡Basta Iskandar! ¿No ves que lo asustas? Mi hijo aún no tolera las caras tan feas como la tuya —dijo el hombre rubio y el niño, por un momento no pudo despegar sus ojos carmesí de su padre.

—HAHAHAHA no en balde es tu hijo —El pelirrojo seguía de excelente humor.

—Mío y de Arturia —puso en claro el rubio.

—Mamá —dijo el bebé al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

—¡Oh! Ya puede hablar ¿qué más sabes decir, Mini-goldie? —preguntó Iskandar completamente sorprendido y fascinado inclinándose hacia el pequeño.

—Sólo eso, no lo molestes —respondió Gilgamesh alejando a su hijo de él.

—HAHAHA No me digas, seguramente estás loco de celos porque tu hijo aún no te llama "papá" —Se burló el hombre de gran estatura y el rubio alzó una ceja con peligroso mal humor.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices Iskandar, no olvides donde estás ni con quien estás hablando —Le advirtió, después de todo, él era el jefe directo del macedonio.

—HAHAHA No te amargues Gil, el crío aún es pequeño, necesita escuchar a más gente hablar para empezar a imitar sonidos, quizá yo le enseñe a decir "tío" antes de que tu logres que te diga "papá" —dijo aumentando el enojo del rubio y luego se inclinó de nueva cuenta hacia el infante— Vamos Mini-goldie, di "tío" —instruyó de manera lenta.

Urim vio al pelirrojo de cerca y no le gustó, no lo quería, sus manitas aferraron con fuerza la camiseta de su padre y éste al sentir el leve tirón pensó que se echaría a llorar, pero él bebé se resistió, volteó su cabeza buscando los ojos del hombre que lo cargaba. 

—Pa... pá —dijo separando las sílabas y viéndolo a los ojos como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda y en la mente de Gilgamesh esa palabra hizo eco; abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acercó al niño a sí mismo para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó sonriendo— Dilo de nuevo —pidió hablando lo más claro posible, esperando que él niño entendiera su petición.

—¡Papá! —repitió el niño y estrelló sus manitas en las mejillas del rubio causando que la emoción de su padre aumentara de golpe.

—¡Eso es! ¡Sabía que lo dirías! Este sí es motivo de festejo —dijo irradiando felicidad— ¿Oyeron ustedes dos? —preguntó mirando a los invasores en su casa— ¡Mi hijo me dijo papá! —exclamó y procedió a abrazarlo con afecto sin borrar su felicidad, mientras el pequeño que parecía entender que todos estaban felices se reía y gritaba exaltado en los brazos de su papá.

Iskandar y Weaver vieron toda la peculiar escena y se alegraron, pero el pelirrojo se sentía especialmente conmovido al ver como Gilgamesh se relacionaba con su pequeño hijo.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos chico —Le dijo al pelinegro— tengo que empezar a buscarme a una buena mujer, creo que ya es momento de enseriarme —dijo decidido y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa.

—¡¿Aaaaaaaaah?! —exclamó Weaver consternado por la actitud del macedonio.

—Nos vemos luego Goldies —gritó el pelirrojo ya en la puerta como despedida, pero Gilgamesh estaba demasiado embelesado para contestar, así que los "invitados" simplemente salieron.

—¿Iskandar? ¿Weaver? —preguntó una voz con ligera sorpresa.

—Oh Arturia, ya volviste, supongo que ya se te pasó el enojo con Gil —dijo Iskandar viendo a la rubia con su maleta en mano— brindaremos en honor a su matrimonio en el bar y también porque pronto le den un hermanito al crío —habló el hombre y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino dejando a la mujer confundida.

—Lo siento Arturia, nosotros ya nos vamos y bienvenida —Se disculpó Weaver e hizo una reverencia antes de correr para alcanzar a Iskandar.

—Gracias... —dijo vagamente la mujer, quien suspiró y decidió dejar pasar el asunto para al fin llegar a su hogar.

—¿Gil? —llamó la rubia luego de dejar su maleta en el recibidor y cerrar la puerta.

—¡Arturia! ¡Ven, tienes que escucharlo! —exclamó su esposo desde la sala de estar y ella caminó ligeramente más rápido. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó viendo a su marido quien tenía a su hijo en brazos y de espaldas a ella. El rubio se acercó hasta quedar en frente de la rubia y amplió su sonrisa.

—Enséñale a tu madre —Le susurró al niño— di papá —dijo volteándolo para que Arturia pudiera ver al bebé, pero cuando el pequeño rubio, después de todos esos días, al fin vio a su adorada madre sintió sus ojos humedecerse y una estremecedora ansiedad que lo hizo alzar sus manos hacia ella. 

—¡Mamá! —exclamó e impulsó su cuerpo hacia la mujer quien lo tomó en brazos y lo aferró a ella.

—Yo también te extrañe —dijo feliz mientras su marido se quedó viéndolos sintiéndose traicionado. 


	5. Round final: Buena cosecha

Arturia se hallaba sentada de rodillas sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar y junto a ella, el bebé de un año, se apoyaba en su madre para mantenerse de pie y no perder el equilibrio.

Del otro lado, a unos pocos metros, Gilgamesh también sentado en el suelo, esperaba a que el niño se sintiera listo para continuar con el ensayo de caminata que había empezado a practicar hacía unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando Arturia había notado que el pequeño rubio se ponía de pie por sí mismo y se desplazaba apoyándose en las paredes o muebles.

—Ve con papá —dijo la mujer señalando hacia al frente.

El niño se soltó de su madre, dio un par de pasos temblorosos y se quedo quieto. Arturia volvió a animarlo y Gilgamesh extendió los brazos anunciando la bienvenida, pero al no obtener la respuesta deseada por parte del infante, el adulto tomó el juguete favorito de su hijo: un pequeño león de peluche que había sido el obsequio de sus abuelos por su primer cumpleaños; y con él, logró llamar la atención del bebé, quien dio unos cuantos pasitos ágiles, intercalados con algunas pausas para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio y algunos pasos lentos y más pensados.

Cuando llegó a su brazos, Gilgamesh cargó al niño y lo abrazó felicitándolo. El día anterior, el pequeño rubio se había caído de sentón y había llorado por un largo rato, así que los padres no estaban muy seguros sobre si el rubio querría retomarlo tan pronto, pero para su grata sorpresa, este día había resultado en éxito.

Arturia se acercó a ellos y volvió a sentarse para acariciar brevemente la cabeza del niño que jugaba con el león. Realmente se sentía orgullosa de ver cómo estaba creciendo su hijo y en esa línea de pensamiento estaba inmersa, cuando el timbre de la puerta irrumpió en la quietud de la tarde.

—Tiiiin —balbuceó el niño, imitando el sonido del timbre.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Gilgamesh a su esposa, pero la mujer negó y se mostró ligeramente sorprendida.

Con rapidez, Arturia de puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para observar por la mirilla. 

—Es mi madre —dijo en voz baja al otro rubio, quien la había seguido con el niño en brazos.

—¿Le abrirás? —preguntó, notando la casi imperceptible palidez que había aparecido en el rostro de Arturia.

La mujer parecía estar indecisa, miró a su esposo, luego al bebé que mordía con ganas una oreja del león y sonrió.

—No puedo dejarla afuera —dijo finalmente.

—Bien —contestó Gilgamesh, alistándose mentalmente para el difícil e incómodo momento que seguramente tendrían—, prepárate hijo, estás por conocer al otro lado de tu familia, el lado oscuro y malvado —Le susurró al niño.

—No le digas eso —comentó la rubia con molestia y segundos después, suspiró con fuerza y se decidió a abrir la puerta—. Madre, hola, no te esperaba, pasa —invitó la joven mujer.

Igraine se quitó las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas e ingresó al hogar de su hija.

—Tuve una firma de autógrafos aquí cerca y pensé en venir a verte —comentó de manera dispersa, mirando la casa y finalmente fijándose en sus habitantes.

—Gilgamesh —dijo a forma de saludo.

—Igraine —respondió el aludido, pretendiendo haber olvidado la última vez que habían cruzado palabra, hacía poco más de un año.

La rubia platinada miró brevemente al bebé rubio en los brazos de su yerno, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—En realidad Arturia, quería hablar de un tema importante contigo —dijo la actriz volviendo a mirar a su hija.

—Pasemos a la sala, ¿quieres algo de beber? —preguntó la joven, indicándole el camino.

—Me gustaría un té —respondió, ocupando un sillón individual.

—¿De caléndula, está bien? —ofreció Arturia.

—Sí, gracias.

La rubia fue a la cocina y Gilgamesh ocupó el sillón para dos, próximo al de Igraine. El silencio se instaló entre la mujer y su yerno, no así, el niño en los brazos de su padre, vio algo que le llamó la atención y comenzó a moverse y a balbucear, pidiendo el objeto brillante que colgaba del cuello de la rubia que evitaba el contacto visual con el bebé.

—No, no molestes a nuestra invitada —intentó calmarlo, pero tuvo poco efecto y el pequeño dio indicios de comenzar un berrinche—. No, no te pongas a llorar, compórtate —Le dijo al ver como su carita se ponía roja y sus ojos brillaban con amenazantes lágrimas.

—Que escándalo —dijo Igraine, desabrochándose el accesorio—, toma —. El niño tomó la gran amatista unida a una cadena de plata y su primer gesto fue meterla en su boca.

—No, esto no se come —Lo detuvo a tiempo su padre y el niño lo miró con disgusto cuando le devolvió el collar a la mujer.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —preguntó de pronto Igraine, tomando por sorpresa al rubio, quien no dio una respuesta inmediata y lo meditó un poco.

Por otra parte, cuando el niño vio los brillantes aretes de la mujer, alzó sus pequeños brazos como si quisiera ser alzado por ella, lo que su padre interpretó como una petición y decidió ceder al deseo de su suegra.

—Tómelo con cuidado —dijo pasándole al bebé.

—Vaya pesas más de lo que esperaba, eres un niño muy fuerte —dijo la mujer observando al pequeño rubio parado sobre sus piernas— ¿Me repites su nombre? —preguntó a su yerno, quien miraba con especial atención la interacción entre la abuela y el nieto.

—Urim —respondió, a lo que Igraine sonrió y se sintió tentada a preguntar el significado, pero al final optó por desistir. 

Arturia regresó a la sala con una taza de té en mano y al ver la escena de Igraine sosteniendo al niño se sintió ligeramente preocupada; sin embargo, al mirar a Gilgamesh, éste la tranquilizó dirigiéndole una mirada serena y asintiendo con la cabeza. La rubia se acercó, dejó el té para su madre en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de su esposo, quien le puso un brazo sobre los hombros. Ambos observaron cómo Igraine miraba a detalle las facciones del niño.

—Tienes los ojos de tu padre y también la forma de su boca —dijo en un tono extrañamente suave que Arturia no había escuchado en años, al menos no de forma sincera—, pero tu nariz —continuó la actriz—, es la de tu madre, la que heredó de mi esposo Uther —De un momento a otro, su voz se quebró y su mirada se entristeció.

Arturia tuvo el impulso de levantarse y tomar a su hijo, pero Gilgamesh se lo impidió y de manera sutil se acercó a su oído.

—Dales tiempo —Le susurró guiado por su intuición y la mujer aunque un poco dudosa, decidió darle un voto de confianza a su madre.

El bebé puso una mano en la mejilla de su abuela y ella se enterneció.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en venir a conocerte, eres un niño precioso, te pareces mucho a Arturia —soltó la mujer, aguantándose las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos. 

—Mamá —dijo con alegría el niño al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

—Ya hablas —comentó su abuela sorprendida—, en verdad demoré bastante en venir, perdóname —Se disculpo, pero esta vez, no miró al niño, sino a Arturia, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y finalmente asintió en silencio.

La tarde pasó en armonía, Igraine estaba encantada con su pequeño nieto, sorprendiendo a la pareja de padres, quienes se relajaron y se dejaron envolver en optimismo sobre la actitud de la madre de Arturia. Quizá aún tenían una plática pendiente, pero la joven rubia se sentía feliz por la oportunidad que ahora tenía de hacer las paces con su madre; después de todo, Arturia anhelaba que Urim pudiese convivir no sólo con sus abuelos paternos, sino con toda su familia. 

—¿Y van a darle hermanos? —preguntó Igraine, arrullando a un somnoliento bebé que pronto se quedaría dormido en sus brazos. 

—Sí —contestó Gilgamesh.

—No —respondió Arturia.

Ambos rubios se miraron, era verdad que no habían hablado al respecto sobre hacer crecer la familia que habían formado, pero al parecer cada quien ya tenía sus propios planes.

—Quizá —dijo Arturia, porque conocía a su esposo y si decía que sí de buenas a primeras, no podría quitárselo de encima. Gilgamesh sonrió complacido con la nueva respuesta de su mujer, aún no era una afirmación, pero estaba confiado en que pronto lo sería.

Igraine miró a la pareja y también sonrío, luego puso especial atención en su hija, quien había empezado una pequeña conversación con su esposo. La joven madre primeriza se veía feliz y radiante, en cambio, la mujer mayor recordó la verdadera razón por la que había ido a visitarla, la noticia que había recibido esa mañana del médico y que la había llenado de gran temor; no obstante, quiso recuperarse a sí misma y pensó que si aún iba a tener más nietos, entonces se esforzaría, se sometería a tratamiento, lucharía para vivir más tiempo y poder conocer a su futura familia. 


End file.
